Karma, Memories, Hypocrisy, and Similarities
by Villageidiot54
Summary: Takes place in May after season finale, and in May thirteen years earlier. Please read and review


DISCLAIMER- I do not own Providence, nor the characters. I do not own any places mentioned here, or songs.  
  
(Robbie and Tina's Bed-N-Breakfast, kitchen, the room is dimly lit, Tina is sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands while Robbie paces around the kitchen)  
  
Tina- where could he be? This isn't like Pete  
  
Robbie- (looks up at clock on the wall) your telling me, I thought the kid was a major straightedge  
  
(Tina looks over at Robbie with an annoyed face and rolls her eyes, she looks at her watch and sighs)  
  
Tina- it's midnight, on a Friday, the gangs, the violence, the drugs. Jesus Christ where the hell is he?  
  
(Robbie takes a deep breath. There is a knock at the front door. Tina looks up at Robbie; both go running for the front door)  
  
Robbie- (flicks on porch light. He opens door, Pete is standing there with a black eye and is holding a tissue at his nose; he looks very upset. An officer stands behind him)  
  
Tina- (expression is a mix of shock and relief) Pete! Where were you?  
  
Robbie- Honey, I think the better question is why is Officer Frank here with him. (Tina looks over at Robbie) What? He's been to the bar. anyways, what can we help you with?  
  
Officer- I found Pete here out by the Riverwalk. He was standing with a bunch of other kids, when I pulled up everyone scattered except Pete. I asked him who else was there but he refused to answer.  
  
Tina- (she looks down at Pete and back up at the officer) what kind of guys?  
  
Pete- Mom, I swear, I didn't do anything  
  
Officer- (ignores Pete's comment) So, I took him in, and when he told me who he lived with, I figured instead of making you come out to the station this late I'd take him by here.  
  
Tina- well, thank you very much  
  
Officer- I'll be on my way  
  
Robbie/Tina-thanks  
  
(The officer turns around and heads down to his patrol car. Pete comes in looking ashamed, he heads for the kitchen, and Tina and Robbie follow him. Tina and Pete sit down at the table; Robbie leans against a counter and rests his head against the cupboard)  
  
Tina- Pete, do you have any idea how worried we were? I was sitting here pulling out my hair, just imaging what happened to you! Do you have any idea? I picture you mutilated and lying on the street, you could have been killed, raped, kidnapped.  
  
Robbie- (interrupting, he has a look of fury in his eyes) I think the better question right now is what the hell were you doing out so late?  
  
(Pete looks down, Robbie pounds his fist into the counter, causing Pete and Tina to jump)  
  
Robbie- Damn it Pete! You look at me when I'm talking to you. Who were you with? And you better answer me  
  
Pete- (in a quiet, scared, ashamed voice) some guys from school. (He looks up at Tina, tears are forming around his eyes) Mom, Robbie, I swear I didn't do anything  
  
Tina- (puts her hand on Pete's arm)  
  
Robbie- so then what were you doing? What happened to your face? Fight? Or did Frank beat you up for the fun of it?  
  
(Pete is obviously extremely upset, tears fall down his face)  
  
Pete- I was fighting with the guys.  
  
Robbie- Why?  
  
Pete- (screams) you wouldn't understand!  
  
(Tina hugs Pete, and rubs his back to comfort him, Robbie is still furious)  
  
Robbie- do you think fighting with guys is cool? Do you think getting arrested makes you hip? What the hell were you doing?!  
  
Pete- I was doing it for you Robbie  
  
Tina- (shocked) what do you mean Pete? (Grabs Pete's shoulders and looks him the eyes) Is everyone okay? What's going on?  
  
Pete- (obviously regretting what he said) it's nothing  
  
Robbie- (bites his lip and then as calmly as he can starts to talk instead of yell) Pete, you would be doing me a great favor to go to your room right now, because if you don't, I'll have to hurt you!  
  
Pete- Robbie, why wont you listen to me? I was doing it for you! The guys were going to mess with the bar!  
  
Robbie- (laughs for a second and then starts yelling) you want me to believe that some pre-teens who think they're cool want to mess with the bar? What are they gonna do? Slash some freaking tires! Give it up Pete, what were you doing? Drugs? Drinking? Did they not get their drugs money from you or something?  
  
Tina- Okay, Robbie, please calm down.  
  
Robbie- Tina, I was his age before... I know the types of things teenage boys do and then lie about  
  
Pete- I'm not lying! Please listen to me? Why are you being such a hypocrite!  
  
Robbie- (screams) Go to your room now Pete! I'll deal with you in the morning  
  
(Pete goes running away, his footsteps can be heard going up the stairs, and then a slamming door. Nick starts crying from his bedroom. Tina looks at Robbie)  
  
Tina- I'll go get Nick (gives Robbie a kiss on the cheek). Mr. Cool, you've lost your temper  
  
Robbie- (face is red from yelling) nah, you think?  
  
Tina- (a small smile spreads across her face, but disappears fast) Listen, Pete is just a kid  
  
Robbie- exactly  
  
Tina- Pete is just a kid, he makes mistakes, we are his parents to help him make the right decisions, not to make him terrified of us. You go on up to bed, like you said, we'll deal with this in the morning  
  
Robbie- deal  
  
(Robbie and Tina head up the stairs, Tina goes into Nick's bedroom, and Robbie goes into their bedroom)  
  
  
  
(Robbie opens his eyes, and looks around; he is no longer in his bedroom.)  
  
Robbie- (rubs his eyes) What the hell?  
  
(Robbie looks around a few more times; his eyes open wide as he realizes he is in his bedroom from when he was fifteen. He gets up and walks over to the mirror on his dresser)  
  
Robbie- you've got to be kidding me  
  
(He looks into the mirror, and the reflection is himself. but fifteen years younger)  
  
Robbie- (screams from fright, and he looks at himself again, poking himself in the cheeks, brushing his fingers through his hair) Oh my God, this has to be a dream. What is going on in here?  
  
(There is a knock at his door, he jumps backwards a little)  
  
Joanie OS- Robbie! Robbie! We're gonna be late for school  
  
(Robbie's eyes widen, he runs over and opens the bedroom door. Seventeen- year-old Joanie Hansen is standing there, she is wearing a light red baby doll dress, sandals, and a straw hat with the brim flipped up. Her hair is long and a spiral perm. Robbie starts laughing)  
  
Joanie- what's so funny?  
  
Robbie- (stifles laugh) Nothing, nothing at all. I have to get ready  
  
Joanie- Whatever, anyways, Mom wants you downstairs now, she says you have to eat breakfast today for those standard tests or whatever  
  
(Joanie turns around and leaves. Robbie shuts the door and starts laughing)  
  
Robbie- Oh boy, I cannot wait to wake up  
  
(Robbie walks down the stairs. A younger Jim is sitting at the table eating toast and drinking coffee. Joanie is sitting at the table eating cereal and drinking orange juice.)  
  
Lynda- (comes from around corner) Robbie, nice of you to join us  
  
Robbie- (his face goes into complete shock from seeing his mother) Mom!?  
  
Lynda- Yes, that would me. I am called Mom. And that stuff on the table, that's called breakfast, and you, should eat before you're late for school  
  
Robbie- Oh my God. this is too weird  
  
Joanie- what is freak boy?  
  
Lynda- Joanie, mind yourself. and Robbie, what is too weird? Is that the new saying these days? You kids these days change what's cool and not cool so often, last week I still thought Ferris Bueller was a cool movie  
  
Joanie- (mumbling) yeah like three years ago  
  
Robbie- Hey that's a classic movie! (beat) But, Mom, I think Tina's pregnant  
  
Lynda- (drops the utensils she's holding and turns around) Tina? Who is Tina? What do you mean you think she's pregnant?  
  
(Now Robbie has the attention of Lynda, Joanie, Jim, and Syd who just walked down the stairs behind Robbie. Syd has the same hair, and is wearing a pair of GX jeans, a Tommy shirt and her Reebok pumps)  
  
Joanie- Wow Syd, three different brands, didn't know it was possible  
  
Syd- Shut up  
  
Lynda- Both of you shut up, I might be a Grandmother!  
  
Robbie- (laughs) No, no, I just heard that if you dream about a dead person, it means somebody is pregnant. And you're dead so I think Tina might be pregnant again, and Tina is my wife. Syd, Joanie, you know her  
  
(all stare at Robbie with utter confusion)  
  
Lynda- Your wife?  
  
Joanie- You cant even get a girlfriend, what do you mean a wife?  
  
Jim- that's a horrid thing to call your mother, your mother is alive, don't ever say she's dead  
  
Joanie- (looks at her watch and moans) Gee Robbie, because you're a moron, we have to go to school now, or I'll have another tardy  
  
Robbie- School?  
  
Lynda- Yeah, and then maybe when your there you can send a line to your wife for me  
  
Syd- Anyways  
  
(Joanie and Robbie go running outside, they get into Joanie's car and drive away. Robbie is flipping through radio stations)  
  
DJ- Good morning Providence, it's 7:45 in the morning, beautiful sunny day, and it's Friday May 4th, 1990! And here's 'Suicide Blonde' by INXS.  
  
Robbie- 1990?  
  
Joanie- Yeah, genius  
  
Robbie- 1990?  
  
Joanie- Yeah 1990, you know the year after 1989 the year before 1991.  
  
Robbie- It cant be  
  
Joanie- Okay, you're always weird, but today you're acting really, really weird. What's going on?  
  
Robbie- Are you sure its 1990?  
  
Joanie- well, I'm not that sure. I mean, sure on New Years Eve Dick Clark said that it was 1990. but hey, that guy could just be lying.. Who knows?  
  
Robbie- (very upset and annoyed) you know, you never change  
  
Joanie- (pulls into EPHS parking lot) What?  
  
Robbie- Nothing  
  
(Robbie gets out of car and walks up to the front of the school. He stares at the building and then turns around and looks across the street)  
  
Robbie- where the heck is the Hollywood Video?  
  
Joanie- either you started doing heroin or you're going through heroin withdrawal  
  
(Joanie brushes past Robbie, just as other students are. Robbie keeps gazing at the school)  
  
Robbie- Well EP, I'm back  
  
(Robbie sighs and heads into the school) 


End file.
